Sweet Release
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Beast Boy is the only one left and he thinks back on what has happened in the past 10 years. The deaths of his friends and the departure of others, he can't stand the pain any longer. This is my first Teen Titans fic so be gentle!


_**Note: This is my first Teen Titans fic. I may not have some of the facts straight so forgive me!**_

The green man sat, his back leaning on the stone statue, taking another drag on his cigarette. He was the last one. On Earth anyways. Starfire and Robin had decided to live on Star's home planet. Cyborg had longsince…expired. And Raven…he didn't want to think about her. She was so determined to make sure her prophecy wasn't fulfilled. So she made sure that she wasn't alive to make it true.

His eyes were watering slightly as he thought about all that had happened in the years as a Titan. He and his friends had saved the world so many times. From Slade, Brother Blood, Mumbo Jumbo…and countless others. They had always stuck together. Now…he was all alone. He didn't go up to the tower, he lived down there. Next to the love of his life.

"Terra…" he said, letting the smoke leave his lungs as he thought back on how she had turned to stone. He was saving them. He had made sure that there were always fresh flowers on her memorial. Always hoping she would get better and see them, and come looking for him.

Another reason he didn't go back up there was because he didn't want to see it. After Cyborg shut down, Raven had to. Beast boy was the one to find her, lying in her room with the long sword through her chest, pinned to the bed. She had numerous scars on her arms, ones which she had kept hidden. The markings on her arms had faded into a dark black and her hair was long and touching the ground. He didn't want to face her body again.

At one point in his life he actually thought he loved Raven…but it was nothing more than a childhood crush, which had quickly faded away once he met Terra. From then on Raven was like his sister, so her death tore him apart.

Robin and Starfire had been gone for four years, before Cyborg had lost all power. He had contacted them about the loss of his friend, but after Raven he ran away. So Robin had no idea where he was, or how he was doing. He had thought about visiting them, or talking to them over the T-watches numerous times, but each time the idea was pushed away.

He had remembered how Cyborg quit. They were playing video games again, as always. He had told Beast boy that he only had a few weeks left but he shrugged it off, knowing nothing could happen to his best friend. But sometimes the thoughts still scared him. Until one day he woke up and found him sitting on the couch with the game controller in his hands. He had a note next to him, but what really scared Beast Boy the worst was that his red eye was dull and black.

Before even reading the letter he took the plug from the wall and tried to recharge him, but it didn't work. Cyborg, like Terra, would never move again. Beast Boy picked up the letter off the couch, reading it as tears fell from his eyes.

"_Hey BB, _

_I know you thought this would never happen, that I would be okay, but I couldn't prevent it. I thought about coming to your room, and saying goodbye, but I decided that you would probably tell me to shut up and that I was joking. So I decided that there was no better way to go, than to end my life the way I had spent it._

_I know you are probably pissed. But there was nothing I could have done. There was nothing anyone could have done. So…I hope to see you again one day. _

_Your friend, _

_Cyborg_

_P.S. I beat your high score."_

He remembered laughing slightly at the humor his friend had with his last words, knowing that Cyborg had wanted him to anyways. But once he actually laid the letter down…he cried. One by one, everyone he had loved was leaving him.

Raven came out of her room, seeing the 20 year old cry over his best friend, and stopped. She had never seen her companion so upset. She laid a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away, quickly drying his tears. Raven knew he was trying to act tough because of who he was. But she only brought his face up to look at him, and told him: "It's okay to cry." Before leaving and going back to her room.

Four years later he cried again. He was twenty four and she was twenty six. She had stopped aging with her own death. She left him holding a letter with the same thing she had told him when Cyborg left. "_It's okay to cry."_

So that's how it happened. He went from being part of a team…to being completely alone, with a pack of cigarettes in one hand, and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He felt selfish, but he didn't care. The only thing that popped into his head as he sat there was "_How could they leave me? Did they even stop to think how it would effect me!"_ But the thought only brought more tears to his eyes.

He looked up at the stone figure above him. In the ten years since the accident, Terra looked the same as she did when they were both 16. She still looked just as beautiful. His hand dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground, lifting itself to her stone face. His hand ran across her features slowly, remembering how soft and warm her skin used to be.

"You know…" he said lightly, his alcohol scented breath touching her stone skin, "I really wish you had just let us all die. Because…now I'm…alone." The bottle dropped out of his hand, the glass shattering on the ground as dropped to his knees. He knew he cried a lot…but it never seemed like he cried enough.

"Cyborg…Raven…Terra…you're all gone. Robin and Starfire probably don't even care. Shit…why do _I _care? Maybe I should just starve myself so that I can just slowly die. Or just drink myself to death." He looked down at the broken bottle. "Damn it…that was the last I had." He smirked. "I guess that idea's down the drain.

"I hate life…it takes everything from me. I can't live normally because… well look at me!" He said, acting as if Terra heard every word. "I'm a damn freak of nature! All my friends are gone! They all left me alone! Great friends they are." He stood up, looking at her again. "And you…you are the worst. I loved you! I still love you! But you betrayed me and then left yourself to die! You were the most important person in my life and you threw your life away like a piece of trash! Stop it!" He said, his gaze wavering as his bloodshot eyes saw her laughing at him. "Stop laughing at me damn it!" He picked up one of the empty bottles from the ground. "STOP IT!"

The bottle flew through the air, hitting her head with and intense force. His eyes widened as he realized he had broken it off. "No…" he sighed, running over to the rest of her stone body. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Terra…please don't be mad at me…I didn't mean to…" He cried holding her as her body crumbled to the ground. His knees weakened again as he fell, holding the rubble she had become.

"Please don't do this to me Terra…please…I'm sorry please!" He cried, laying his head down in the dust, slamming his fists against the ground. "I can…I can end this…" he said, picking up a jagged rock from the rubble. "And you can help me with it Terra." He took the sharp object, pushing it against his arm right below his elbow.

The point was pressed deeply into his flesh, blood flowing from the wound as he drug the stone blade down his arm. He soon became light headed as his pupils dilated from blood loss. He fell backwards as the blood flowed from his body, whispering to himself. "Sweet…release from…pain…"

_**Note: So how was it for a firsty TT fic? And just so you know…I don't know if I will write another so don't exactly count on it. This was just something that popped into my head one day.**_


End file.
